


Epilouge

by Bluesy_Deth



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Canon Compliant, I'm Sorry, at least until Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. season 2 debuts, really sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-05
Updated: 2014-09-05
Packaged: 2018-02-16 06:10:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2258772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluesy_Deth/pseuds/Bluesy_Deth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil Coulson has a bad night.</p><p>This is actually the final paragraph of my story "To S.H.I.E.L.D or Not To S.H.I.E.L.D" but I couldn't decide if I'd post it or not.  Clearly, Whedon, Marvel and Moffat have tainted my soul.  </p><p> It's a stand alone or can be read at the end of that story.  http://archiveofourown.org/works/2072070</p>
            </blockquote>





	Epilouge

Agent Phil Coulson sat up in bed abruptly, a light sheen of sweat coating his face and dampening his tee. He grabbed the ringing phone and barked, "Coulson!"

The duty officer stammered out, "Agent Coulson, sir! Dr. Selvig reports the Tesseract has turned itself on." 

 

_Senior Agent Quarters_  
 _Phoenix Facility_  
 _New Mexico_

**Author's Note:**

> Before you decide I'm the most horrible person you've never met:  
> If Phil had an inkling what COULD happen with the Tesseract, he'd change things - maybe no mind-controlled Barton, maybe Loki wouldn't get free and maybe Phil wouldn't die. Maybe the facility would still be destroyed but the people we love wouldn't have suffered.
> 
> Also, I really, really want Marvel to make Avengers3 a reboot based on this so we can see what other horrors they would unleash on us in the name of bringing the team together. Sometimes trope ("and then I woke up") can be used for good!
> 
> Lastly, I'm really sorry. Truly. Poor Phil.


End file.
